


C.E.G.

by Swimmercat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Don't Even Know, Idk help, Multi, POV Bellamy Blake, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmercat/pseuds/Swimmercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Bellamy has known his entire life about his soulmate,at least that's what he thinks this is considering no one else seems to know, is that,<br/>1.Their initials are C. E. G. at least that's what the permanent letters on his right wrist choose to let him believe.<br/>2. They're emotions are a train wreck, because, oh yeah, he can feel their emotions.fun right? no.<br/>He doesn't even know what gender they are which, He really is fine with either it's just he thinks he'd prefer to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first fanfic ever and I know it's probably horrible but I'm obsessed with bellarke and I haven't come across another soulmate fic like this so sorry if there is one like this. I got Clarke's initials and the idea of her signing her artwork with C.E.G. From the fic Win a Date With Bellamy Blake which is awesome and you should check it out if anyone is reading this. Oh and the reason Bellamy's soul mark is on his right wrist and not left is because Bob Morley has a tattoo there I noticed and vice versa for Eliza Taylor. Okay that's it. Bye.

"Bellamy!"

  
Bellamy stirs awake to the real world and further away from his perfect world where everyone is educated correctly in history. He can dream. Then looks up at Octavia with hooded eyes, she's too damn awake for, he looks at the clock, 11:54 a.m. like what the hell, O?

  
"Why did you wake me up?" he grumbles fighting the urge to ignore her and go back to sleep.

  
"Well, I wouldn't have come here to wake you up if you had just woken up to me texting you, but you sleep heavier than the dead." She glares at him for effect.

  
"What do you need and how much will this effect my life? Like from, it may change my perspective on oatmeal to we need to move to Uganda because you finally killed Murphy and we have to escape the law, feel free to choose anywhere in between for how drastic the need to wake me up apparently was." He heaves a huge sigh just so she knows how unappreciated this surprise "visit" was."

  
"Oh calm down drama queen, I was going to tell you, that Lincoln and I are going to an art museum later and we were wondering if you wanted to come." She states it like he has a choice but one look at her face and he knows his afternoon is filled with canvas's spotted in color he doesn't understand.

  
He groans. "So not only did you disturb my hibernation but are forcing me to be yours and Lincoln's third wheel, great, feel the love, O."

  
"What? I would never I just though you should, you know, leave your house once and not die from suffocating on your own fumes. Even though it's summer and you have a break from teaching, you still have responsibilities, like, showering."

  
"Shut up, O, I showered last night for your information, and if I say yes will you leave me alone?"

  
"It's not like you were ever going to say no anyway it's me you're talking to, you never say no to me" she says as she stands to leave. "We'll pick you up in a hour it starts at 2"

  
"Yeah, whatever" he grumbles

  
"See you in a little bit, big brother!"she yells as she walks out the door.

  
Damn. I guess I'm going to an art show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so not many people are reading this but definitely more than I ever imagined already which I know is sad. Okay so this chapter is definitely longer than the first one and I can say pretty confidently that all upcoming chapters will vary in length. Sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mishaps. Sorry if it sucks or feels all over the place, please don't leave if it does. Please leave comments of you have suggestions or just feel inclined to tell me about idk something, kudos are appreciated not hated. Yes, that is my new slogan ok that's it I'm done now.

After Octavia leaves he heaves himself out of bed to take a shower, albeit grumbling to himself "jeez, I raised you, you could be a little more appreciative about how awesome I am." And " whatever, i smell amazing your nose just sucks."

  
After almost slipping in the shower because he thought he saw a spider and jumped a mile high, he got out and dressed quickly and started eating some oatmeal, he looks over at the clock and sees it's 12:36, O will be here soon. He finishes eating and goes to wash the bowl, because he's not a heathen. He walks over to the mirror and thinks he looks pretty good aside from the still damp hair but whatever, he's wearing a a nice blue button down shirt, no tie because he could never manage to figure those things out, and some black jeans. He thinks this is what you wear to this kind of thing but O being O didn't tell him what to wear, thanks Octavia

  
After his nice few moments of checking himself out he goes and sits down on the couch to finish up the documentary he's been watching.

  
About 20 minutes later he hears a car horn blaring outside, Octavia's here.  
He gets up and heads to the car.

"Hey big brother, is this the first time you've worn real clothes this summer?" Octavia says with a snicker.

  
"Believe what you want Octavia I do shower and I have not been wearing pajamas all summer long, hey Lincoln" he says while simultaneously contemplating flipping Octavia off.

  
Lincoln gives a slight nod "Hey Bellamy."

  
Bellamy gets in the car deciding not to flip O off in hopes that in the future she will remember this kind deed and not rudely wake him up.  
"Where is this thing, anyway?" He asks realizing that if he has a chance to escape once he's there he'll need the quickest escape route already planned out. Why Octavia invited him to this thing is beyond him she knows rich assholes isn't really his "crowd" to put it lightly.

  
"Bell" she says exasperated "how many art museums are there in Arkadia? Oh right, one, it's at Arkadia Art Museum, you idiot."

  
Leave it to Octavia to make him feel dumb when he has a college degree and is a high school teacher. Okay maybe the question was a little dumb.  
"Oh shut up, I'm tired"he pointedly looks at her," and you know art isn't my thing."

  
"Yeah, well, it's your thing today." She says not even bothering to look at him, instead choosing to look at her makeup in the mirror

  
"God you're only 22 stop acting like my mom, I'm the bigger sibling here." He quietly grumbles hoping she won't hear but apparently Lincoln hears because suddenly he lets out a belly laugh that's cut short when they pull into a parking space right in front of the art museum, Lincoln seriously has the best luck with parking spaces ever, it's annoying really.

  
They walk inside with Lincoln and Octavia holding hands and Bellamy standing awkwardly near them but not leaving them because he doesn't want to deal with rich assholes.

Lincoln looks around and honestly looks like he's in heaven, he's always had more appreciation for art then anyone Bellamy knows  
"Oh, there are some amazing pieces here, Bell, will you just give it a chance?" Octavia asks, which, he knows she didn't start "loving" art until she started dating Lincoln, an aspiring artist.

  
"Fine, but only because there's an open bar, and if I'm bored after an hour I'm leaving."  
Dammit he really can't say no to Octavia, screw family bonds.

  
"Deal!" Octavia says smug like she knows what he was thinking "Lincoln and I are going to mingle why don't you try to find some people to talk to so you don't just have two friends, however awesome Miller may be and if you can even call Murphy a friend, he's really just like an asshole cat that steals all your beer, so you still need more friends" she says already walking away with Lincoln not giving him a chance to argue.  
He sees Lincoln mouth "sorry" although it's not really sincere since he's already getting swept up in the art.

He walks around the museum for for a few minutes, looking at pieces and wondering how the hell a picture of a potato is worth over one million dollars. Like should he take a picture of a French fry as an add on and say: the evolution of the potato, will he make that much money? He's still wondering this not really paying attention when he walks into someone. "Good going Bellamy this is why we don't go to this stuff we can't be trusted" he thinks, then realizes he's yet to apologize to, he looks down, shit, super hot girl.

  
"Shit, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was trying to understand the art, it's confusing."he says with a grimace

  
The girl in question just laughs, crap she has a really cute laugh he thinks yet again scolding himself for not paying attention, it's what got him in this mess in the first place."It's okay, I wasn't exactly in a clear head either, I'm just glad you weren't holding a drink."she laughs

  
He chuckles "yeah me too, I'm Bellamy by the way, just so you know what to call the asshole who ran into you, when you you inevitably tell someone of how uncoordinated I am."

She full on giggles, which yeah is doing stuff to his self esteem, and other places. "I'm Clarke, and I'm pretty sure you can't blame yourself, you were just born with two left feet we all learn to live with our faults we have no choice in the matter."

"Wow, thank you that makes me feel so much better" he says rolling his eyes. Clarke looks over at some Latina girl with a sleek ponytail who's waving her arms like crazy and grimaces

"Hey listen, Bellamy it was nice meeting you but I have to go, I'm sorry again, bye!" She says walking away.

"Yeah, you too" he says a little bummed he couldn't get that to work in his favor to get her number.

He's walking around when he sees this piece of art that he can't really explain but he somehow just feels like he might be starting to understand art he goes over to see who the artist is but all they sign it with is their initials C.E.G. He glances over and then it registers, "Holy Shit" he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay totally added these notes wayyyyyy after i posted this chapter, but if you happen to find yourself reading this i am here to tell you i AM posting a chapter 3, hopefully soon but i just went on a vacation and couldn't find time to write and had momentary writers block but that is gone and i am currently working on chap 3. okay that's it if you are reading this I l  
> love you and I have not abandoned this fic :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i know this took forever to upload but i got it! And most of it i'm proud of a few parts i feel like could have been better but i feel like i needed to upload this soon i felt bad so here it is, be warned grammar mistakes are coming...

After standing shell-shocked for longer than he care to admit, he finally came in tune with himself and really paid attention to his emotions. They were a train wreck, he couldn’t tell where his emotions began and his soulmates, C.E.G., began, starting with feeling giddy to feeling like he just got hit by a bus. Having stood there for what felt like hours he realized not everyone was going through a crisis so as best as he could, he collected himself in favor of trying to find O.

  
Walking around this art museum was beginning to feel pointless when he could be looking for C.E.G., now that he knows they not only live near him but in the same damn city as him, he was beginning to think Octavia and Lincoln left when he saw an unmistakable flash of O’s intricately braided hair, walking towards her he already found himself explaining as much he could, considering he didn’t really know much, “O, I found them, kind of, their an artist here I think, their art is on display—“

“Bell, slow down, found who? Who’s an artist? Bell breathe” Octavia said with a worried and confused expression. Bellamy took a second to compose himself and started explaining, hopefully more sanely.

“C.E.G. I saw a piece of art and thought it looked amazing an went to look at the artists name and all it said was C.E.G., Octavia they live here in the same freaking city as me” he said just now understanding Lincoln was there as well and was looking at him like he was crazy but also understanding the importance of this for Bellamy.

  
“Oh my god, Bellamy! Really? Oh my god we have to find them” Bellamy gave her a look like duh “okay where did you see the painting, did you ask if you could find out there name?” she said ignoring his look and looking at him waiting for an answer.

“Well, uh I didn’t think to ask for their name, that’s smart we should uh go do that.” Bellamy said already turning away, embarrassed that he didn’t already think of that. Whatever his life just got turned upside down give me a break, he thought. He walked back over to their artwork and saw a man who looked like he might work here or at least knew something; he was wearing a name tag that read “Wells”

  
“Excuse me, sir, u do you happen to know the artists full name that signed their painting C.E.G.?” Bellamy asked nervously praying to whatever gods there are that the artist just happened to like signing it that way better and wasn’t anonymous.

  
The man gave a half smile half smirk and finally looked Bellamy in the eye “I’m sorry sir but I don’t work here I’m just a close friend of the artist who organized this, but I can tell you that I know this artist has unfortunately requested to remain anonymous, but however if you are interested in buying their piece I’m sure I can find someone who can set that up for you.” He finished a little lamely, okay he seemed like a great guy but he kind of just broke Bellamy’s heart so he’s not really his favorite person as of now.

  
“No, that’s fine I don’t want to buy their piece I just, uh, thought I recognize the initials, could you at least tell me if they’re a girl or a guy? Might help me if they happen to, uh, be my friend.” He finished hoping this guy--, Wells, couldn’t tell he was lying.

Wells looked at him and genuinely smiled, “Okay, I’m probably not supposed to do this but I’m intrigued now, they’re a girl and can I ask why you need to find them?”

Bellamy stood there not sure what to do, he just found out more information in the past 10 minutes than he has in the past 26 years, thankfully Lincoln steps in.

  
“I’m an aspiring artist and I majored in art so I was just curious if that was one of my classmate’s signatures, totally for heckling reasons and slight jealousy.” Lincoln said with a warm smile, Bellamy shot him a grateful smile.

Wells just laughed “Well okay, I’m Wells, if you do find out who they are tell them I sent you they’ll get a laugh out of this” He said chuckling

“Thank you I’m Lincoln, This is my girlfriend Octavia, and her brother Bellamy I’m sorry to cut this short but we have to be leaving, goodbye. “Lincoln stated,

Wells just smiled warmly “Of course, nice meeting you guys, bye”

  
As they were leaving Bellamy still hadn’t said anything so astounded more than anything, “ Hey big brother I know it’s a lot but it’s okay we’re going find you’re girl no matter what it takes.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm so sorry life just got sooooo hectic out of nowhere and i also got a crazy case of writer's block and i'm not going to make any promises about when the next chapter will go up but i have hopes

Bellamy just gave a slight nod to Octavia’s incessant attempts to encourage him about finding his person, soulmate, C.E.G., girl, whatever you wanted to call her, for all he knows they could be a huge asshole, god knows they’re a pain in the ass to find.

  
Lincoln look back at him as they are loading into the car and looks back to Octavia, “Okay, Octavia you know I love you and your loudmouth,” Octavia gives him a glare that has made weaker men cry “but your brother’s life kind of just got flipped upside down so he’s a little overwhelmed and I don’t think you talking non-stop is helping” he finished carefully.

  
Long story short, Lincoln is a god send.

  
“Okay fine, but tonight we are going to dinner and we are going to discuss this, and every single way we are going to try and find her.” Octavia said looking back and making a sort of sympathetic face bust mostly just looking ready to explode.

  
“If we’re going to talk about this shit I’m going to need a drink so why don’t we meet at Grounders.” Bellamy said still a little out of it

~~~~~~  
When Lincoln and O dropped him off he just mumbled a half assed thanks and practically ran inside to get away from the world. Not really sure what to do with himself he went to his bathroom and started running the shower thinking that might relax him, who is he kidding, he just found out his freaking soulmate is here.

  
He undressed quickly and hopped in the shower just standing under the spray for who knows how long thinking about every single detail he knows about her:  
She’s a she he knows that for damn sure, she’s an artist, she lives in his city, and she’s actually real. Fuck.  
~~~~~~  
Clarke looks melancholy back and that man, no Bellamy; she just met wishing she could have worked that out better in her favor, but to no avail. She rushes back to Raven.

  
“Dammit Raven, did you not see that man? He looks like a Greek god. “Clarke said in a hushed tone.

  
“Oh, I saw him alright, I also saw the river of drool falling from your mouth, I would have let you continue your embarrassing attempts at flirting but you made me promise you we would be out of her in an hour flat so no one would ever find out your” Raven dropped her tone in an over dramatic whisper, “secret identity.”

  
Clarke rolled her eyes, “Screw you, I was not drooling, or flirting for that matter, I was merely appreciating the obvious blessing his family has been given, his cheekbones are just calling for me to draw them.” She finished with a sigh.

  
“Okay whatever we have to go, move your ass before you’re secret identity is given away and we must move to Rome to hide from the C.I.A.”

  
“Why are we even friends you’re a jerk.” Clarke said making her way out of the art museum

 

Raven gave a dramatic gasp as she followed Clarke “well I have no idea what you are talking about, I am an angel I just fell from Heaven to protect you.”

  
“You fell from heaven huh? So did Satan, Einstein.” Clarke said while failing to hold in her laughs

  
“I’d like to say I rock red better than Satan.” Raven said with a smirk “Hey do you want to go to The Dropship tonight? We can scout some guys out for you because you haven’t gotten laid in months and it makes you grouchy” she finished with a laugh

  
“Yeah fine, whatever Raven I’ll go but by no means am I wearing one of you hooker dresses” Clarke says with a pointed look

  
Raven raises her hands in surrender “Okay fine I’ll pick you up tonight at 8”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are honestly the best thing in the world to me so if you feel so inclined donate to my cause:p


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I'm actually updating this thing, who knew that was possible?  
> 

Bellamy has been at Grounders for 15 minutes Octavia and Lincoln still haven’t shown themselves, and honestly Bellamy was getting really pissed, he just about to stand up and leave when they decided to make their grand entrance.

“What the hell took you guys so long?” Bellamy asked his sister as she walked over, hand in hand with Lincoln.

“Whoa, Bellamy we’re only like five minutes late, sorry someone pissed in your beer” Octavia said with a glare, yet somehow still managing to convey sympathy

Bellamy looked at his watch and realized she was right, he must have been in a hurry to get over here he mentally sped up time and didn’t let the rest of the world know about it.“I’m sorry guys I just have been really stressed since coming home from the art show”

Lincoln looked up from where he had been zoning out and looked at Bellamy.“Look man, we get it, your whole world just got turned upside down, and you’re freaking out, honestly I’d be concerned if you weren’t, you just, try not to push away the people who are already close to you while you go on this wild goose chase for your girl, okay?” Lincoln said with a sincere look, Bellamy immediately felt guilty for how he acted just a few minutes ago

Bellamy was about to apologize when he was caught off guard by a blonde headed bombshell walking through the door laughing loudly with the Latina girl she was with earlier. Thinking of how just a mere few hours ago he was planning on getting her number, but now, now he knows he has a soulmate out there, no, in this town, but Bellamy can’t help but feel guilty for the attraction he still feels towards this woman, Clarke. 

Bellamy is ripped from his trance by a manicured hand waving itself in front of his face, at inhuman speed.  
“Uh, Bellamy, you can’t just go from douche of the year, to not saying anything at all” Octavia says, while Lincoln glares at her for being so blunt.

He rolled his eyes at his sister’s familiar behavior, relaxing a little “Oh, yeah, sorry, O, I just zoned out for a minute stressed and all.” He states gesturing his hands all over, since he can’t sit still

“Okay whatever, I get you’re stressed big brother, but we didn’t piss in your fruit loops, we’re just here to help you.” Octavia says with a smile while rolling her eyes, she reaches out and hugs Bellamy randomly “You’re annoying as hell, but we love you and we are going to find your girl.”

Lincoln smiles at the familiar sight of the Blake’s affection, “Okay, let’s start this plan to find, her.” He says walking over to the booth, this is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i actually updated this dumb thing... comments and kudos give me life! please feel free to leave any criticism you think i could use, I'm all ears!


End file.
